Within the Pages of a Diary
by hazeleyedhottie
Summary: Pages from diaries of different characters. Some are AU, but some aren't. Diary of: a bad girl, a broken heart, a dreamer forever, a status change: hero to zero, etc. Please read & review! :
1. Diary of a Bad Girl

Diary of a Bad Girl

She walked down the corridor, shoes clicking with every step. Her attire was composed entirely of black; she could not afford to be seen. This was one mission that she couldn't fail.

A white blur sped out of the night and her blood froze in her veins. No! It couldn't have been a person! Not flying that quickly! A moment later a snowy owl flew upwards towards the other side of the castle. She exhaled. Everything was going to be ok. Faster now, she continued on to the meeting place.

It was funny how no one knew who she really was. Well, he did, but he couldn't admit that in public. But at least she got to see him now, to be her true self with him; it was the only thing that kept her sane.

The air was colder now, she was almost there. Butterflies erupted in her heart, one of her few weaknesses. But he had a weakness for her too. He'd never admit it, but she knew he did. She turned the final corner only to see him lounging on the wall.

"Took you long enough." he mumbled.

"You're just early; as always." He smirked and pulled her into his arms.

"It's been so long since I saw you last." She smiled up at him.

"You saw me this morning, Draco." He grimaced and released her slightly.

"I wish I didn't have to do that to you, that we could just be ourselves when everyone's watching." She spun around quickly as a habit of making sure there were no prying eyes or spying ears.

"You know why we have to keep this a secret. If they knew…All we've ever worked for would be ruined." She paused. "The Order would consider me shameful to be even talking to you civilly, and your father…he'd be shooting off those curses in every direction. It would jeopardize too much. But the very instant it's over, they'll know and everything can be normal for us." He sighed in defeat.

"I cannot wait for that day to finally come and pass." He lowered his head and kissed her gently.

"Mmm. Is it that time already?" He chuckled at her simple response. She was definitely not a simple girl.

"Adu, my love."

"Goodnight, fair prince." And with that she turned and walked back the way she came from, footsteps echoeing in the unspeakable hours of the night. A lone piece of parchment fluttered to the ground in her wake. Draco knelt and picked it up. His fingers unfolded it gently.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the first day of a long friendship. My name is Scarlet Rose Black. But I must ask you to keep quiet about that. You see…most people know me as Hermione Granger; muggle-born witch with extraordinary intelligence. The only person who knows the truth is Draco and now you. _

_The reason behind the hiding of my identity is that I'm on a mission. Well, Draco and I are on a mission. There is a war in the future. Good against Evil. More specifically, Harry Potter against Lord Voldemort. _

_My side, I don't have one. But if you want me to clarify, I suppose I'm a ruin to both sides. Neither can win on their own. I'm just altering the playing field. My motive is a prophecy that was said about me, one who does not exist, that tells of my role in this epic battle and how I must be the unknown savior of the wizarding race. _

_You may say that I'm good I suppose, but for lying to both sides I believe myself to be a bad girl. No angel in disguise. Rather, a devil in an angel's wings, with stolen ambition to work for a pair of my own. _

_Out of fear that someone will find you, I can only compromise myself if I do not speak of any plans I may have. I cannot ruin all that has been worked for these long years. _

_One more thing. If you ever hear that I'm head-over-heels for Ronald Weasley, it is simply another lie I've composed to disguise myself. Truly, I am in love with Draco. No one knows this but I think he suspects it. That doesn't bother me. I have a feeling that he loves me too. But he won't admit it. Not yet at least. _

_I have to go now. Someone's coming up to the dormitory. _

_Love always,_

_Scarlet Rose_

Draco looked down the corridor she'd just abandoned. A smile was playing on his lips. So she did love him back! Suddenly remembering what time it was, he sped quickly back to his common room and yet another day of plotting and pretending.

_Hey guys! This just for an AN about what this story is about. It's a compilation of diary entries written by various characters. I have some ideas for future ones, but if you have any requests just send me a message and I'll see what I can do (I apoligize, but some topics will be unable for me to write). There are no guarantees that the stories will be in character, so don't be offended if it doesn't seem like any certain character write sensitively about their life in a diary, let alone own one. Hope you liked this one. Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time. HazelEyedHottie_


	2. Diary of a Broken Heart

Diary of a Broken Heart

The crackling fire gave off the only light in the small room. She sat in front of it, watching the flames lick the sides of the chimney; a small lilac book lay open on her lap.

The last entry was from right after her and Harry had started going out. Everything had been so perfect; almost like it was meant to be. But after only one month of being together he decided to break up with her; claiming that she put an image on him and that was who she liked, rather than the real him.

Of course he was right, but she hadn't done it on purpose; she'd give anything to change that fiction-loving part of herself. There was a theory he had that if someone likes someone else a lot, but they don't realize that; it could actually work and be amazing. So he'd given her that chance. But he still didn't feel exactly right about her.

The next day they left school, but managed to remain friends by talking through letters. She thought she was ok. It didn't hurt when he was so far away. But then he'd come to stay at the Burrow the last couple of weeks before school. She was completely fine when Ron told her about it; he was only a friend to her now.

But then she saw him. Her hazel eyes met his crystal blue ones and all the walls she'd worked so hard to build up fell apart as if they'd never existed in the first place.

And it hurt…it hurt more than she ever thought it could. Her legs shook, her heart throbbed, her breath caught in her throat. It was almost unbearable.

She acted strangely for the rest of the day. Hermione asked her if she was trying to be "emo" (which she had to explain to the non-muggle) by hiding her face with her hair.

She joked around about it and made herself smile. They asked her if she was ok. Again she smiled and told them that she was fine.

Her mask was almost flawless, only showing when she would stare blankly at the ground.

The clock struck 11 in the background. She pulled herself out of her thoughts and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_sigh I don't know what to do anymore. We broke up and now I don't know what to do, it hurts so much. I thought I'd be ok, I was sure I'd be ok. _

_But then I saw him; looked straight into his eyes and he was looking right back into mine and it felt like me heart was ripped open! I guess it's just another one of my weaknesses kicking in; being this sensitive and emotional and just doing what my heart wants rather than thinking about it first. That always seems to get me in trouble. Well, not trouble exactly, it just gets me hurt. _

_Anyways, I miss him. Not like that though. I miss who I told myself he was. I hate that I'm just a stupid dreamer. I can't live in reality for two seconds without screwing something up. _

_Know what? If things had gone according to my plan I wouldn't be feeling this way. If my friends hadn't been so eager to get me a boyfriend he wouldn't have known. He would've never known. _

_My plan was to just get to be friends with him, then later on if something happened it happened, and if it didn't then it didn't matter. And when it didn't, I'd still be good friends with him. _

_Now it's just awkward, and I hate it. It would be better if we could talk. I shouldn't have told them. If I hadn't told them, and gone on with my plan, I would simply be his friend right now, and in a whole lot less pain. _

_Hey, next time I fall for a guy, remind me not to tell them, ok? As much as I love them, I don't want anyone messing with my "love life" again. I was better off with a non-existent one. A relationship shouldn't start because someone hears a whisper that they should ask someone else out. That's not a good way to start things. It should start with friendship, and I know I'll regret writing this later, but if I could, I'd turn back time and be friends with him from the beginning instead of this. _

_The clock says it's 11:11. I know you're not supposed to tell what you wish, but I wish that all the awkwardness would go away so I'd be able to just be friends with him. That's all I ask. And I wish that I could cast the spell of Amas Veritas and summon someone who doesn't exist so my dreaming won't be the end of me. Then I could just keep on dreaming for the rest of my life and it wouldn't be a problem! Well, it'd be one to me, but since no one else would be involved it'd be ok. _

_In the words of Gillian Owens, "Do you ever put your arms out and spin really, really fast?...Well, that's what love is like. It makes your heart race. It turns the world upside down. But if you're not careful, if you don't keep your eyes on something still, you can lose your balance. You can't see what's happening to the people around you. You can't see that you're about to fall." Well, that's about it for now. But one last quote. _

"_I dream of a love that even time will lie down and be still for." Sally Owens. _

_Love, Ginny_

A single tear ran silently down her cheek as she shut the book and walked back to her bedroom.

_Hey! Just a note on the above: I know Harry's eyes are emerald green. If it bugs you completely I'm sorry, but this one is very personal and I had to put that. Well, as always please review and tell me what you think. HazelEyedHottie_


	3. Diary of the Love Struck

Diary of the Love Struck

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know when I changed. I'd like to say I had no say in it, that it was overnight, but that's not true. I think it started the day he gave up on me. Let me explain. _

_I'll admit that I've always liked having his complete attention, but I never thought I craved it. You can't get me to say that out loud though. Only to you, my silent secret-keeper. If my friends knew they'd think he slipped me a love potion or something insane like that. But he'd never pull that kind of a stunt. I know him better. _

_I used to pride myself on being the only girl who could resist his charms, but now I see I was wrong. Every reason I came up with to loathe him is just another reason that I love him. And ever since he started ignoring me I've been driving myself crazy trying to get him to look at me the way he used to. _

_Like the main character in that musical Petunia Is so fond of. "Hopelessly Devoted to You." This I vow; even though he has given up his hope I will not give up mine. _

_I WILL make him love me once more. _

_Love Always, _

_Lily Evans_

She set her quill down lightly and looked up as James sat down across the table from her.

"Writing about me in your diary again, Lily-flower?" He turned the book so it was facing him. His eyes darted across the page then back up at her suddenly. "Gave up on you? I thought you knew me better, Evans. I'm just restrategizing." She reached over and slammed the book shut.

"And I thought you knew better than to think I'd actually write what I thought in something that you could possibly see." He smirked.

"Touche." His eyes wandered down to his bare left wrist. "Well my dear, I must be off. Time always seems to fly by when we're together. Until next time, my flower." He kissed her hand and strutted casually out of the library.

As soon as he was out of earshot she giggled. Of all the boys that could possibly steal her heart. She dipped her quill in the ink and flipped open the little book. It dropped from her hand when she saw a folded piece of parchment stuck in between the pages. Her trembling fingers unfolded it slowly.

_My dearest Lillikins,_

_That sounds better than dear diary at the least. I know you're wondering why I wrote you this. _

_I've decided that your heart cannot be won by any of my previous schemes. Pardon the fact that those words sound like I'm up to trouble. But this is the new angle I've decided to come from. Here goes nothing. _

_I wish I were derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves. _

_Is your last name Campbell? Because you're mm mm good. _

_Is your dad a thief? Because I think he hid those missing diamonds in your eyes. _

_Hello, my name's Mr. Right! _

_Good thing I brought my library card because I'm checking you out! _

_So you're going to run straight into my arms now right??? Or at least walk very dignified into my arms??? _

_Yours Forever,_

_James_

_P.S.- I ask again, will you go out with me?_

She smiled at how silly he was as she dipped her quill in the ink once more.

_Dear Jamsiepoo,_

_Haha. You're right that is fun. _

_Who told you to use those lines? I should let you know that they are the very things guys say before they are rejected and usually slapped across the face. Your source was not a reliable one. _

_Love Always, _

_Lily_

_P.S.- I'd love to go out with you. _

_Ok. This is a tad bit different than the other two, but I hope you like it. I'll take requests or comments if you have them. I love plain reviews too though!!! HazelEyedHottie_


	4. Diary of a Dreamer Forever

Diary of a Dreamer Forever

Her eyes traveled to where he was talking with his friends. She'd never tell anyone, but she was jealous of them. They held his attention; something she'd never be able to do.

The worst thing about that was, they'd been going out for about a month already. Yet she still felt like it was just a little school girl's crush. She looked down at her watch. It was about time to go to transfiguration; she always left a little early so she'd never be late.

A small sigh escaped her lips. Another walk to the class they had together…alone. People would think she was pathetic if they knew how much she thought about him. She hurriedly collected her papers, cast one last wistful glace at him, and walked through the portrait.

There was no possible way she could concentrate on the lesson today. She reached into her bag, pulled out a small rose-colored book, and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_He did it again today. Ignored my complete and total existence. Sometimes I wonder if he still likes me. I don't like thinking that way, but I have to admit it to someone; even if it's only you. I want him to see me and take me into his arms and just hold me. But I'll never tell him that. _

_He'll never know how much I care about him. There's something about his smile, when it's directed at me that makes my heart melt. Any time I'm having a good day he can make me feel better when I don't feel like being cheered up. He understands parts of me that no one else could. I love just listening to him talk about things irrelevant to me; I just love hearing things about him I didn't know before. _

_He's done something for me that no one else could; he woke me up from the dream I was living in and introduced me to reality. But everyday I go through I slip back into my dream, but it's not really a dream. _

_This is real. And I don't know what to feel anymore. To the point that it's like I'm only dreaming again. Like I'm forever dreaming…_

_Love,_

_Hermione Ann_

She slipped the small book back in her bag just as McGonogal walked past her. Tears burned the backs of her eyes, but she bit her tongue to stop them from spilling out in front of everyone.

As soon as they were released, Hermione started to speed out of the classroom, but stopped when she felt a hand grab hers.

" 'Mione I'll never be able to walk you to class if you're sprinting." She smiled.

"I'll go as slow as you want me to, as long as you're walking."

"Ok…Wait…What?" She laughed.

"Never mind, Ronald." He looked over at her.

"Ok then." They stopped outside the Herbology greenhouses.

"Aren't we going inside?" she asked him.

"Hermione, I just wanted to tell you again how much I care about you. You're one of the most important things in my life, and I don't ever want to lose you." He kissed her hand and swiftly pulled her into the classroom.

Later that night

Ron had just bid her goodnight and now she was sitting on her bed, pouring over the rose-colored book again.

_Dear Diary,_

_After wrote my previous entry Ron paid attention to me. He even kissed my hand! So my mood right now is very elated. _

_But I must ask you to do something for me. The next time he casts me aside like that,…remind me to break up with him. Because it isn't worth it anymore. _

_I'd rather dream forever than live in this disguised nightmare._

_Love,_

_Hermione Ann_

_Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I'm dedicating this to one of my friends. As always, please review and if there's something you'd like to see on here tell me, and I'll see what I can do. Until next diary entry, HazelEyedHottie_


	5. Diary of the Fallen

Diary of the Fallen

She watched from the crevice she was concealed within as Draco and Harry crossed paths in the hallway.

"The two handsomest men to ever come into existence." she thought. It was only fitting that they were rivals; mortal enemies. They exchanged negative comments about one another and almost broke into a duel, but Professor Flitwick emerged from his classroom; stopping the action in it's tracks. He told them to scatter immediately.

A moment passed. She decided that since she was ditching class today, and there was no longer any entertainment, she'd update her diary. She didn't write in it often.

It struck her as incredibly unintelligent to confide all of your deepest darkest secrets to a book. A simple book that any peeping eyes could possibly see. And with her secrets; the risk just wasn't worth it.

It took her a moment to get into a position that she could write legibly in and manage not to spill her ink all over her clothes. But as soon as she was settled her quill flew across the paper at an alarming rate.

_Dearest Darlingest Diary,_

_It's just about time for my monthly update. I really shouldn't say that. It sounds like I'm talking about my period or something else disgusting like that. Ick. Anyways, I've come to a conclusion. _

_I used to be so beautiful; guys were vying for every millisecond of my attention. I was so innocent… so young… so unscarred. Now my reputation is charred beyond all point of recovery. _

_Instead of being the innocent one, I'm the one they come to learn how to lose their innocence. _

_But of course none of what they hear is true. I could never live up to the expectation they've created for me. I can't even keep a steady boyfriend for goodness sake! They all seem so nice, so caring. _

_And then the end of the first day comes and they say to me, "Hey Pans, lets go to your room. I don't want those other guys getting jealous." They assume that I'm going to do that with them! As if! I've never actually done that! When they say that I freak out so they spread the rumor that I'm the best girl they've ever had. They never had me! They hardly even caught my eye! Well, some more than others, but still! I haven't ever really liked any of them! _

_You wanna know a secret? I've only ever really liked two guys. And it hasn't even been that little. I've fallen head-over-heels for them. Completely lost my mind over them. _

_The sworn enemies. And neither one can ever love me. Or find time in their busy days of playing Hero and Evil Villain to spare me a second glance. _

_I finally know what I am. I am the lost. I am the epitome of darkness. I am the fallen angel forbidden to ever return to light, to joy, to love. _

_No hope remains for me. There's no savior riding in with the horizon. And it's all because I am the fallen. _

_Love,_

_Pansy_

_Hey! Another chappie already! yay! I hope you guys like this one, however depressing that it is. Please review & tell me what you think. Until next entry, HazelEyedHottie_


End file.
